Known direct voltage intermediate circuits of a frequency converter are usually provided with capacitor means. The capacitor means can include electrolytic capacitors. Electrolytic capacitors can be specified for recovery if they have been inactive for a sufficiently long time. It is known to recover the electrolytic capacitors of a direct voltage intermediate circuit of a frequency converter by using a recovery circuit that includes a voltage source and a current-limiting resistor.